Halo, Pus!
by Zuka no Haru
Summary: Siwon tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan namja-manis-setengah-kucing di teras rumahnya sepulang kerja./ "...tapi, Bummie biasanya tidak pakai baju."/ Dan parahnya dengan keadaan tubuh dan pikiran yang sama polosnya!/ Sibum/ BoysLove/ Neko!Bum/ Re-publish
1. Prolog

Siwon memutar anak kunci di pintu kaca kafe miliknya sebanyak dua kali. Memberikan pengamanan ekstra degan menurukan _rolling dor_ yang digembok dengan gembok berwarna keperakan. Setelah memastikan kafenya terkunci dengan baik tanpa memberikan celah bagi pencuri untuk masuk, Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang trotoar. Jalanan yang lenggang-mengingat sekarang hampir jam setengah duabelas malam- didukung dengan hujan gerimis yang megundang orang-orang untuk terlelap di buaian kasur masing-masing, hanya beberapa orang yang baru pulang kerja lembur yang sesekali berpapasan jalan dengan Siwon.

Sambil berjalan cepat, telinga Siwon mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara taksi yang lewat. Mobilnya sedang diservis bulanan hari ini, jadi ia memasag tudung jaketnya untuk mencegah butiran air langit jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Ia tidak mau terserang flu dan tidak dapat membuka kafe besok. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan kejujuran anak buahnya. Namun ia adalah koki di kafenya, 'Miracle'(Siwon berharap orang-orang bisa merasakan keajaiban masakannya). Dan membiarkan orang lain untuk memasak jelaslah bukan pilihan bijaksana. Bukannya meremehkan, hanya saja rasa masakan berbeda tergantung tangan orang yang memasaknya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pelanggan setia karena cita rasa masakan kafe yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Setelah berjalan sejauh duaratus meter dan membuat pakaiannya lembab, Siwon baru menemukan taksi untuk ditumpangi. _Namja_ berumur duapuluh tiga tahun itu menyetop mobil berwarna kuning cerah dan buru-buru menaikinya sebelum mobil itu benar-benar berhenti. Bayangan rumah dan hangatnya tempat tidur terus menari-nari di benaknya. Ia lelah dan matanya mulai berat.

Hari ini ada yang menyewa kafenya untuk menyelenggarakan pesta ulangtahun, seorang _yeoja_ cantik anak pengusaha kaya teman sekampusnya dulu-walaupun Siwon hanya tahu namanya saja-. Jadi Siwon harus memasak ekstra untuk tamu-tamu _yeoja_ itu yang terus mengalir datang sampai jam sepuluh malam. Dan butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk membersihkan segala kekacauan pesta dan mengatur kembali letak kursi dan meja seperti semula agar siap digunakan pelanggan esoknya.

Taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat putih berpagar kelabu. Kali ini Siwon menunggu sampai taksi benar-benar berhenti baru kemudian melompat turun setelah sebelumnya membayar ongkos sesuai dengan angka-angka yang tertera di argo dan memberi sedikit tip kepada supir taksi yang dibalas senyum supir yang kelihatannya sudah berumur tersebut. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terbalut celana jeans biru yang mulai memudar melangkah melewati jalan setapak yang disusun dari _pavling-block_ yang membelah taman mini di halaman rumahnya. Hujan gerimis yang tidak berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu membuat tanah menjadi lengket, dan ia tidak mau menambah pekerjaan dengan mencuci sepatu yang berlumuran tanah becek.

Kening Siwon berkerut dalam saat melihat gundukan asing di teras rumahnya yang gelap akibat lampu yang belum dinyalakan. Tetangganya, seorang wanita tua yang tingal seorang diri pergi ke rumah anak pertamanya sejak kemarin, wanita itu yang biasanya menghidupkan lampu rumah Siwon ketika hari mulai gelap karena Siwon selalu menitipkan kunci rumah padanya.

Dengan hati-hati dan waspada Siwon mendekati gundukan tersebut. Dan _namja_ itu nyaris mimisan saat menyadari apa sebenarnya gundukan tersebut…

Seorang _namja_ yang tertidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun!

**Hello, Pussy! © HarunoZuka**

**Minoes © Annie M.G. Schmidt**

**Character © Bukan punya saya, suwer!**

**Warning: AU, Sibum, Shonen-ai, Neko!bum, OOC, typo(s), aneh, gaje, amatiran, dan segala kecacatan lainnya.**

**Sumary: **Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran akan menemukan seorang _namja_-manis-setengah-kucing di teras rumahnya sepulang kerja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon melayangkan tatapan mengintrogasi pada _namja_ manis berkulit seputih salju, dengan rambut hitam lebat yang dihiasi telinga kucing berbulu senada, tak lupa ekor panjang yang terus meliuk-liuk sedari tadi. Agak sulit sebenarnya, mengingat _namja _manis itu hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja putih tipis miliknya yang pastinya kebesaran dan celana bokser pendek tidak mampu menutupi seluruh kulit putih mulus _namja_ itu yang entah mengapa terlihat menyilaukan. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ditatapnya hanya balas memandang dengan sorot mata polos dengan posisi duduk menggoda. Ukh, kau tahulah bagaimana posisi duduk seekor kucing, dengan kedua kaki dilipan di kiri-kanan tubuhnya dan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan di depan.

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, diingat-ingatnya ucapan Pastor khotbah minggu tentang cara mengendalikan nafsu. "Jadi siapa namamu?" Siwon akhirnya bersuara setelah dua tarikan napas-penenangan-diri kemudian.

"Namaku Bummie~" _Namja_ itu, Bummie, menjawab dengan nada yang diayun manja. Membuat Siwon mengernyit, mengira-ngira itu nada dibuat-buat atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya memang begitu nada bicaranya melihat sorot matanya yang masih polos tak bermaksud.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di teras rumahku?"

Sorot mata polos itu berubah sendu, membuat Siwon merasa bersalah dan hendak meminta maaf. Tapi diurungkan niatnya melihat Bummie mulai bercerita.

"Bummie tinggal dengan Jess-_eomma_ di _vila_ di pinggir hutan, dengan Joongie-_hyung_ dan Wookie juga. Bummie senaaaang sekali tinggal di sana. Jess-_eomma_ baik, Joongie-_hyung_ dan Wookie juga baik, masakan mereka semua enaaak sekali," Bummie bercerita dengan nada bahagia, sepertinya membayangkan hari-harinya bersama tiga orang kesayangannya.

Tapi kemudian sorot mata itu tiba-tiba meredup dan mulai digenangi air mata. "Tapi, tiba-tiba Jess-_eomma_ tidur dan tidak mau dibangunkan. Bummie sedih, Wookie juga menangis. Tapi kata Joongie-_hyung_ memang sudah waktunya Jess-_eomma_ tidur selamanya. Jadi Joongie-_hyung_ yang mengurus kami semua. Lalu saat makanan di kulkas sudah habis, Joongi-_hyung_ pergi, dia bilang mau mencari makanan untuk kami. Tapi sudah lama Joongie-_hyung_ tidak kembali," Bummie berhenti untuk menyeka air mata yang nyaris turun. "Wookie menangis karena lapar, jadi Bummie keluar untuk mencari makanan. Tapi Bummie tersesat, Jess-_eomma_ tidak pernah mengijinkan kami pergi jauh. Terus, Bummie bertemu _ahjussi_ seram yang jalannya sempoyongan, _ahjussi_ itu terus mendekati Bummie. Karena takut Bummie lari dan istirahat di sini karena lelah."

Siwon mengangguk paham, walau tidak mengenal siapa itu Jess-_eomma,_ Joongie-_hyung_, dan Wookie. Tapi sepertinya orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibu oleh Bummie meninggal baru-baru ini. Dan sepertinya Joongie-_hyung _juga tersesat seperti Bummie. Haaah, pantas saja _namja_ manis itu tadi makan banyak sekali ketika baru sadar. Kelaparanlah penyebabnya. Belum lagi Bummie juga harus berlari menghindari _ahjussi _mabuk yang pastinya tergoda dengan _namja_ itu, karena, yah, Bummie tidak mengenakan baju sebelumnya 'kan?

"Telingamu itu," Siwon berucap ragu," asli?"

"_Ne_!" Bummie mengangguk antusias. Dalam sekejap ia sudah kembali ceria lagi seperti sebelumnya. Perubahan emosi yang mengerikan.

"Boleh kupegang?"

Bummie mengangguk semangat, dengan ragu-ragu Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh telinga yang bergerak-gerak antusias. Lembut, telinga Bummie ternyata sangat lembut, begitu pula rambut kelamnya. Membuat Siwon menjadi ketagihan dan malah mengusap-ngusap kepala dan telinga Bummie seperti mengusap kepala kucing.

Dan seperti respon kucing pada umumnya, Bummie memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Siwon dan mulai mendengkur lirih. Kepalanya makin ia dekatkan pada tangan Siwon, enggan kehilangan sentuhan itu. Hening. Hanya terengar suara dengkuran Bummie di kamar itu.

"Miau~" Bummie mengeong protes saat Siwon menghentikan usapannya. Kepalanya ia sodorkan meminta usapan lagi. Tapi Siwon terlanjur menarik dirinya dan melangkah mundur selangkah. Entahlah, Siwon hanya takut kehilangan pegendalian diri jika meneruskannya.

"Err, Joongie-_hyung_ dan Wookie, juga sama sepertimu?"

"_Ne_! Joongie-_hyung_ punya rambut oranye-keemasan, dan Wookie punya rambut coklat!" Bummie mengangguk antusias, menjelaskan dengan nada ceria. "Tapi Jess-_eomma _, beda dia sama dengan…" Bummie berhenti, kepalanya ia tenglengkan bingung. Ia tidak tahu nama _namja_ yang sudah menolongnya.

"Choi Siwon, panggil aku Siwon," Siwon menjawab cepat sedikit meruntuki kebodohannya, lupa memperkenalkan diri sebelum menanyakan nama _namja_ di hadapannya. Sungguh tidak sopan.

Hening. Suasana menjadi caggung bagi Siwon. Ia kehilangan topik pembicaraan dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi untuk tidak mempraktekan ajaran-ajaran Kyuhyun pada Bummie. Walaupun Siwon sendiri ragu _namja_ di depannya akan mengerti atau tidak jika ia menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar usapan di kepala. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa mencobanya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia bersama Bummie hanya malam ini? Haruskah ia melakukan hal itu sekarang? Mungkin bisa dimulai dengan melepas kemeja secara perlahan sambil menyesap bibir semerah darah itu lalu membelai kulitnya merasakan ke-'STOP! Berhentilah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, Choi Siwon!' Siwon memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berfikiran mesum pada _namja_ yang baru ditemuinya?

"Siwonnie~," Bummie merengek, tangannya menarik-narik kemeja dengan tidak nyaman. Duduknya juga mulai gelisah. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya.

"Hm, _wae_ Bummie?"

"Bummie boleh lepas bajunya? Rasanya aneh."

"Eh, _wae_? Bahan terlalu kasar?" Siwon bertanya heran, sekaligus gusar. Namja di depannya sungguhan ingin telanjang?

"_Aniyo_," Bummie menggeleng imut, "Bummie tidak biasa pakai baju. Yang biasanya pakai baju itu Joongie-_hyung_ dan Wookie, tapi Bummie lebih suka tidak pakai baju."

Siwon dilema. Disatu sisi ia ingin kembali melihat tubuh putih mulus _namja_ manis itu tanpa penghalang sehelaipun. Tapi sisi lainnya memperingatkan. Jika dengan berpakaian saja ia sudah berfikiran mesum, bagaimana jika tanpa baju? Bisa dipastikan Bummie kehilangan keperawanannya(?) malam ini juga.

"Lebih baik kau tetap pakai baju, lagipula nanti kau masuk angin jika tidak pakai baju." Siwon berdalih, padahal dalam hati ia juga ingin melihat Bummie tidak pakai baju.

Bummie hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan patuh. Tangannya berhenti berusaha melepas pakaiannya meskipun ia kelihatan belum terbiasa.

"Dan kau boleh menginap di sini malam ini," Siwon menambahkan.

"_Jijja_? _Gomawo_!" Bummie memekik senang dan melompat kedepan untuk memeluk Siwon.

Sementara Siwon yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba hanya bisa terhuyung mundur sebelum membalas pelukan itu. Dalam hati ia menambahkan akan menyuruh Bummie keluar dari rumahnya besok pagi. Bisa-bisa Bummie akan menarik perhatian para tetangga jika terus tinggal bersamanya, ditambah lagi dengan telinga dan ekor yang begitu mencolok.

Dan dia tidak menyadari kejadian hari ini akan mengubah hidupnya secara drastis.

**TBC**

**Note:** Saya ngambil referensi kelakuan Kibum dari novel Minoes(disclaimer di atas). Tapi saya nggak ngikutin jalan cerita novel tersebut. Jadi ini bener-bener beda sama novel Minoes.


	2. The First Day

**Hello, Pussy! © HarunoZuka**

**Minoes © Annie M.G. Schmidt**

**Character © Bukan punya saya, suwer!**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, Sibum, Neko!bum, typo(s), aneh, gaje, dan segala kecacatan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari mulai menempati singgahsananya, menggantikan tugas Sang Dewi Malam di tahta langit. Sinarnya yang hangat keemasan mengalir masuk melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Mengusik mimpi seorang _namja_ tampan yang kini tengah sibuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya guna mengusir kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya pergi. Sesekali diiringi kuapan dan suara gemeletuk tulang yang direnggangkan.

Dengan mata yang masih sayu, _namja _itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang kosong. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah dapur guna mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi agar rasa kantuk benar-benar pergi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Siwon sudah berdiri di depan kabinet dapurnya. Mencari-cari bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan. Pagi ini ia ingin makan panekuk hangat dengan siraman sirup mapel yang manis. Hmm, belum apa-apa perut Siwon sudah berdemo minta makan membayangkan melahap sesendok panekuk hangat dengan sirup mapel yang melimpah ruah. Ah, pasti lezat!

Dahi _namja_ berlesung pipi itu berkerut saat tidak menemukan tepung terigu di kabinet dapurnya. Yang tersisa di lemari kayu tersebut hanyalah setengah kantong tepung sagu, persediaan garam halus dan bumbu-bumbu kering. Dan rasanya cimol bukanlah menu sarapan yang tepat(**Miming:** Master, sejak kapan Siwon tahu cimol?). Dengan agak jengkel Siwon menutup kembali pintu kabinet dapurnya dan beralih menuju kulkas dua pintu berwarna silver yang teronggok manis di sana. Dan _namja_ yang sudah melewatkan _sweetseventeen_-nya enam tahun lalu itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat tidak ada isi kulkasnya yang layak konsumsi. Hanya ada sebutir telur-yang Siwon ragu masih bagus atau tidaknya- dan beberapa kantong plastik sayuran yang sudah mengkerut dan menguning, layu. Selain itu kulkasnya benar-benar kosong, jika es batu tidak masuk hitungan.

Gara-gara ia terus sibuk di kafenya beberapa hari ini dan jarang punya kesempataan makan di rumah, Siwon jadi tidak memperdulikan isi kulkasnya. Sepertinya ia harus segera pergi ke pasar untuk memperbaharui isi kulkasnya kalau ia memang masih ingin bertahan hidup. Dan untungnya sekarang hari minggu, berhubung kafe buka menjelang jam makan siang nanti jadi Siwon bisa berbelanja pagi ini. Mungkin ia bisa sekaligus mengecek toko yang rutin mengirimi pasokan bahan makanan ke kafenya. Mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Sambil membuat catatan mental memikirkan bahan apa saja yang harus dibelinya di pasar, Siwon berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian serta mengambil dompet. Dan jantungnya hampir saja merosot jatuh dari rongganya saat melihat sosok yang duduk kalem di atas meja makan sambil memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Bukan, sosok itu tidak mengerikan sama sekali. Imut malah. Tapi kehadirannya tidak diprediksi karena Siwon mengira sosok itu sudah meninggalkan rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali karena tidak melihatnya saat bangun tidur tadi. Namun kini malah duduk manis sambil menatap polos kearahnya.

"Omona! Sejakkapankauadadisitu!" Seru Siwon kaget dan ekstra cepat dengan dua tangan memegangi dadanya tepat diatas jantung. Takut-takut jantungnya jatuh sangking kagetnya ia. Ia tidak mau menjadi terkenal karena menjadi berita utama koran dengan judul 'Seorang _namja_ meninggal dengan jantung merosot akibat kaget'. Uh, benar-benar konyol dan memalukan!

"Ng?" Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena melihat Siwon berpose aneh seperti itu ketika melihatnya, apalagi ekspresi wajah Siwon yang seperti author saat melihat soal-soal fisika tiba-tiba saja ditodongkan di depan wajah. Ah, manusia memang menarik!

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya, kali ini lebih lambat sehingga Bummie bisa menangkap perkataannya. "Kukira kau sudah pergi."

"Aku-"

"Ah! Maksudku kupikir kau sudah pergi karena tidak melihatmu tadi," Siwon buru-buru meralat kalimat terakhirnya begitu sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi terdengar seperti mengusir. Ia tidak mau _namja_ manis di depannya meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan sakit hati. Hell no! Jiwa lembutnya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Sejak Siwon membuka kulkas," jawab sosok itu kalem, masih duduk di atas meja makan dengan kaki bersila, "dari tadi malam Bummie ada di atap mengobrol dengan Venus."

"Venus?"

"Kucing liar di daerah ini, dia hebat sekali, sudah bertemu bermacam-macam manusia!" Bummie mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat gerakan seolah-olah bermacam-macam itu sangat banyak. "Tadinya Bummie mau masuk sebelum matahari mucul tapi karena cerita Venus sangat seru, Bummie jadi lupa."

"Kau bisa bicara deng-OMO! Bummie! Kenapa kau melepas celanamu?!" Siwon kembali berseru kaget saat menyadari _namja_ di hadapannya tidak mengenakan bokser yang dipakainya semalam. Membuat kemeja putih kebesaran itu tidak dapat menutupi apa yang seharusnya ditutupi diantara kedua kaki Bummie. Dengan gerakan cepat dan panik Siwon segera menyambar apron yang tergantung di samping kulkas dan menyelimuti apron berwarna biru tua tersebut di atas paha Bummie-dengan wajah yang merona parah tentu saja-.

"Habisnya pakai celana tidak enak, ekor Bummie jadi tidak bebas," rengek Bummie sambil memeluk ekor hitam panjangnya. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ekornya sangat berharga. Dan tidak boleh ada sesuatupun yang bisa menyakiti ekornya-atau membuat ekornya tidak nyaman.

Siwon hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala bingung mendengar penuturan Bummie. Sudah bagus-bagus ia bisa membujuk _namja_ manis itu untuk berpakaian semalam. Dan kini Bummie malah tidak mau mengenakan celana. Astaga, _namja_ manis itu benar-benar tidak sadar telah membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin masih tidak apa-apa kalau ia yang lepas kendali(kata siapa tidak apa-apa?). Tapi bagaimana kalau yang melihatnya berpakaian seksi seperti itu adalah sekelompok pemuda mesum? Siwon bergidik ngeri sendiri saat membayangkan orang-orang itu melakukan tindakan brutal dengan _namja_ semanis dan sepolos Bummie. Astaga, betul-betul hal mengerikan untuk jadi kenyataan!

"Siwonnie masak apa? Bummie sudah lapar."

Dan masalah semakin bertambah karena tidak ada satupun bahan makanan di rumahnya.

"**HnZ"**

Setelah melewat dansa rumit bertajuk aku-tak-mau-mandi-aku-benci-air bersama Bummie, yang berujung dengan mereka berdua mandi berdua dengan Siwon yang berulang kali mimisan. Akhrinya Siwon menemukan cara agar bisa membawa Bummie keluar untuk sarapan tanpa mengundang perhatian banyak orang karena melihat _namja_ bertelinga dan berekor kucing berjalan telanjang.

Siwon sendiri yang sudah rapih menatap puas kearah Bummie yang berdiri di depannya. _Namja_ itu tampak manis menggunakan _dress_ longgar di atas lutut berwarna kuning dengan topi kupluk yang menghiasi kepalanya untuk menutupi kuping kucing Bummie. Dan itu baju milik adik perempuan Siwon yang ketinggalan tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kan jika Siwon yang memiliki baju seperti itu? Dan jangan membayangkan Siwon mengenakan pakaian wanita! Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan!

Bummie kini tampak seperti _yeoja_ yang begitu manis dengan rambut hitam lurus seleher dan pipi tembam merona alami. Namun dahi Siwon segera berkerut dalam melihat ekor panjang Bummie yang meliuk-liuk keluar dari bagian bawah _dress_-nya.

"Bummie, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan ekormu?"

"Rasanya tidak enak Siwonnie," Bummie cemberut sambil berusaha melepas topi kupluknya. "Telinga Bummie rasanya gerah."

"Tapi Bummie," sergah Siwon sambil berusaha memperbaiki letak topi kupluk Bummie berusaha agar telinga kucingnya tersembunyi, "orang-orang akan merasa aneh melihat seorang _namja_ memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah Bummie jelek?" Tanya Bummie dengan nada sedih, bahkan kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kelaparan membuat perasaannya menjadi super duper sensitif. Ah, mungkin bisa juga dikatakan sebagai efek habis terkena air. Kucing benci air, begitu pula Bummie.

"Bukan begitu," Siwon menjelaskan dengan sabar. Heran, kenapa ia bisa begitu peduli dengan _namja_ asing yang ditemuinya kurang dari duapuluh empat jam? Yah, mungkin akibat faktor wajah Bummie yang begitu imut menggemaskan, membuatnya tidak tega jika terjadi apa-apa dengan _namja_ manis itu. Lagi pula _eomma_-nya selalu mengajarkan untuk tolong menolong sesama manusia-walaupun Siwon tidak begitu yakin kalau Bummie adalah manusia.

"Mereka hanya tidak terbiasa melihat manusia memiliki ekor dan telinga kucing. Lagi pula aku takut terjadi sesuatu jika mereka melihat ekor dan telingamu," lanjut Siwon. Dirinya kini tersenyum puas saat melihat penampilan Bummie yang kembali seperti manusia normal. Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum kembali mendesah jengkel saat ekor namja berpipi tembam itu kembali melesat keluar.

"Aish Bummie, jangan keluarkan ekormu!" Ujar Siwon setengah membentak.

"Benar-benar tidak boleh?"

"Sama sekali tidak boleh terlihat orang lain."

Bummie tidak membalas perkataan Siwon. Tiba-tiba memejamkan kedua matanya dan bergeming selama beberapa detik. Perlahan-lahan ekornya menyusut dan telinga kucingnya berganti dengan telinga manusia. Dan kini Bummie betul-betul tampak seperti yeoja manis sekaligus tomboy dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Kau! Kau bisa menghilangkan ekor dan telingamu!" Seru Siwon tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Bisa, tapi tidak bisa selamanya. Soalnya Bummie lelah kalau menyembunyikan ekor terus," jelas Bummie dengan wajah polos dan tak berdosa, membuat Siwon menampar keningnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana sebagai bentuk pelampiasan frustasi.

'Astaga, kalau dia bisa menyembunyikan ekornya untuk apa aku susah-susah mendandaninya seperti _yeoja_?' batin Siwon frustasi.

"**HnZ"**

Seorang _namja_ cantik dengan rambut oranye keemasan berdiri mematung di depan jendela kaca besar yang menyajikan taman mawar merah yang begitu indah. Menerawang jauh ke atas langit biru dengan pandangan sendu. Ekornya bergerak-gerak lemah, sementara telinganya tertekuk tidak semangat. Sungguh, ia amat merindukan kedua _dongsaeng_-nya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua? Apakah mereka sudah makan? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka sakit? Siapa yang akan merawat mereka? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan bergumul di kepala _namja_ cantik itu.

Walaupun mereka bertiga terlahir dari bukan induk yang sama, tapi Joongie menyayangi mereka berdua layaknya saudara kandung. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya saat Jess-_eomma_ pulang dari berbelanja di pasar dengan membawa dua bayi manusia setengah kucing seperti dirinya di dalam keranjang rotan alih-alih sekantong penuh makanan. Membuat Joongie langsung jatuh hati saat melihat makhluk mungil berambut hitam dan coklat yang menggeliat lucu di balik selimut putih yang ternoda tanah. Entah siapa yang tega membuang dua makhluk selucu itu, tapi yang jelas Joongie sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendri sejak saat itu; bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangi keduanya selayaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

Tapi kini ia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri, ia tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang untuk menjaga keduanya. Seandainya saja ia tidak teledor berjalan terlalu jauh dan melupakan jalan untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri, pasti mereka bertiga masih bisa berkumpul bersama kini. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap Jess-_eomma _tidak melihatnya dengan kecewa dari surga di atas sana. Ia akan merasa sangat berdosa jika membuat Jess-_eomma_ tidak tenang di surga akibat keteledorannya sendiri. Ia sangat menyayangi _yeoja_ yang wafat saat berusia tujuhpuluh dua tahun tersebut.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, _nae_ Boo?" Sesosok kokoh memeluk Joongie dari belakang. Kedua lengan kokohnya melingkar dengan protektif dan posesif di sekeliling pinggang ramping Joongie. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu memberontak berusaha lepas. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya tidak sebanding. Ia hanya bisa pasrah berharap _namja_ yang memeluknya tidak berbuat macam-macam kepadanya seperti hari kemarin.

"Lepaskan Joongie! Namaku Joongie bukan Boo!" Joongie berseru setengah takut setengah kesal, namun sudah berhenti berontak untuk melonggarkan pelukan _namja_ itu. Tahu bahwa ia tak kuasa melawan _namja_ yang sudah menolongnya saat ia pingsan akibat kelaparan, Jung Yunho. Seluruh perlawanannya hanya akan sia-sia.

"Tapi bagiku kau adalah Boo, _chagi_," Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Joongie yang mengeluarkan aroma begitu memabukkan. Sesekali bibir berbentuk hati itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Joongie dialiri getaran menyenangkan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Uh~" Joongie mendesah pelan saat kecupan ringan berubah menjadi hisapan liar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat teralis jendela di hadapannya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas hanya karena hal ini.

"Kau selamanya milikku, _nae_ Boojoongie," Yunho tersenyum angkuh, menunjukkan dominasi absolutnya sebelum melumat kasar bibir Joongie. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu menitikkan setetes air mata tanda ketidak berdayaannya. Kalau melawan _namja_ yang mengurungnya saja ia tidak sanggup, bagaimana ia bisa melindungi kedua adiknya? Joongie merasa betul-betul gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

"**HnZ"**

Bummie terus memeluk lengan kekar Siwon dengan erat, sedikit menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di sana. Ia sungguh ketakutan dengan pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Satu-satunya manusia yang pernah ditemui Bummie hanya Jess-_eomma_ seorang. Dan mendapatkan pandangan dari orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali jelas membuatnya ketakutan. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasa begitu nyaman tanpa takut sedikitpun bersama _namja_ di sampingnya. Mungkin karena wajah Siwon begitu menenangkan seperti malaikat. Atau mungkin juga karena perlakuannya yang begitu lembut kepada Bummie yang membuai _namja_ manis itu. Yang jelas, apapun alasannya rasanya Bummie ingin terus berada di sisi Siwon. Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkannya selain Jess-_eomma_ dan kedua saudaranya.

Sementara Bummie terus berkutat dengan rasa takutnya, Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat melihat tatapan lapar para seme yang melihat Bummie. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Pasalnya Bummie tampak seperti uke yang begitu manis dengan kaos lengan panjang kebesaran dan celana jeans(milik adik Siwon) yang membalut pas di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Niat awal Siwon sih ingin menuruti perkataan _eomma_-nya, bahwa seorang _namja_ tidak baik jika mengenakan pakaian _yeoja_ begitu pula sembaliknya. Tapi ia jadi agak menyesal juga kalau seperti ini jadinya. Entah mengapa ada satu sudut di hatinya yang merasa tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang menatap Bummie dengan pandangan tergoda. Sisi egoisnya seolah mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang boleh memandang Bummie.

"Siwonnie," cicit Bummie pelan dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk lengan kekar Siwon. Wajahnya kembali ia benamkan ke lengan atas Siwon saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan lapar dari seorang _ahjussi_ yang lewat. Uh, kenapa orang-orang memandangnya seperti itu sih? Bummie tidak pernah mengerti dengan cara pikir para manusia itu.

"_Wae_ Bummie?" Tanya Siwon lembut, tidak ingin membuat Bummie semakin takut. Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan garangnya pada setiap orang yang memandang lapar Bummie.

"Bu-bummie takut, mau pulang," ucap Bummie sedikit merengek. Awalnya ia merasa sangat antusias bisa berjalan-jalan keluar dan melihat macam-macam manusia. Tapi sejak awal saat Siwon mengajaknya makan di sebuah kafe untuk makan panekuk(Siwon tetap ingin makan panekuk untuk sarapan hari ini), Bummie sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan pelayan kafe dan beberapa pengunjung. Dan menjadi semakin ketakutan saat haris semakin siang dan orang-orang semakin ramai. Puncaknya adalah ketika ia sedang mencari pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan, banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikannya. Dan kini hal yang benar-benar ia inginkan adalah belaian menenangkan dari Jess-_eomma_-nya.

"_Ne_, kita akan pulang Bummie," Siwon mengusap rambut Bummie lembut, mencoba menenangkan _namja_ itu dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya. "Tapi kita harus mengambil mobil dulu, ne?"

"Tidak bisakah kita langsung pulang?" Bummie berusaha membujuk Siwon, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tatapan orang-orang seperti peluru yang terus menembus tubuhnya!

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu," ujar Siwon dan menggiring Bummie duduk di sebuah bangku taman, _namja_ tampan itu meletakkan kantong belanjaan berisi pakaian Bummie di samping _namja_ manis itu. "Aku akan membelikan es krim, tapi kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

Bummie hanya bisa mengangguk patuh sambil sedikit cemberut, sedikit jengkel karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Siwon. Tapi setidaknya sedikit terhibur saat mendengar kata 'es krim'. Memikirkan sensasi dingin yang lumer di mulutnya selalu membuat Bummie senang. Ah, ia jadi mengingat saat-saat musim panas yang ia habiskan bersama keluarga kecilnya dengan bersantai di halaman sambil menikmati es krim buatan Joongie-_hyung_ yang enak. Uh, ia jadi semakin merindukan keluarganya. Apakah mereka semua baik-baik saja kini? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Wookie yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di rumah?

"Jangan kemana-mana, eoh?" Ucap Siwon seraya mengusap-ngusap kepala Bummie sebelum meninggalkannya menuju penjual es krim yang berdiam tak begitu jauh dari sana.

Siwon yang sedang menunggu pesanannya dibuatkan segera berbalik dengan resah saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah bangku tempatnya meninggalkan Bummie tadi. Dan keresahannya semakin menjadi saat terdengar suara teriakan Bummie yang memanggilnya.

"SIWONNIE!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Siwon segera berlari meninggalkan penjual es krim yang sibuk mengomel padanya karena meninggalkan pesanannya begitu saja dan berlari menuju tempatnya terakhir meninggalkan Bummie. Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadap namja setengah kucing tersebut!

**T.B.C**


	3. Be Closer

**Hello, Pussy! © HarunoZuka**

**Minoes © Annie M.G. Schmidt**

**Character © Bukan punya saya, suwer!**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, Sibum, Neko!bum, typo(s), aneh, gaje, dan segala kecacatan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan susah payah Siwon menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang yang berkerumun di sekitar pohon besar di samping tempatnya meninggalkan Bummie tadi, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ia khawatir tentu saja, agak menyesal telah meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di bangku taman. Dengan sulit ia menerobos orang-orang, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Namun setelah beberapa dorongan siku dan injakkan di kaki kemudian Siwon bisa menerobos gerombolan orang-orang penasaran dan berada tepat di depan pohon ginko biloba besar berumur tua. Siwon membisikkan kata maaf ketika didengarnya orang-orang protes. Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihatlah Bummie yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk batang pohon dengan tubuh gemetaran. Ekspresinya jelas menggambarkan orang ketakutan.

"Bummie, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!" Ucap Siwon dengan bereteriak agar suaranya dapat mengalahkan gumaman orang-orang di sekelilingnya tentang _namja_-manis-yang-memanjat-pohon-ginko. Ia agak khawatir juga, pasalnya dahan yang ditempati Bummie cukup tinggi, sekitar dua meter dari tanah. Dan jelas berbahaya jika jatuh dari sana. Minimal terkilir mungkin. Siwon jelas tidak bisa menjaga Bummie seharian di rumah jika _namja_ itu kenapa-kenapa, ia punya kafe dengan pelanggan yang harus di beri makan.

"Hiks Siwonnie~" melihat Siwon, air mata yang tadi sudah membayang di bola mata Bummie kini bertransformasi menjadi bulir-bulir yang meluncur melewati pipinya, membuat lintasan basah sepanjang pipi bulat kemerahan. "Bummie takut."

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku di sini," Siwon tersenyum menenangkan, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berfikir bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang begitu romantis dan mengganti topik bisikan menjadi _namja_-manis-yang-mempunyai-kekasih-perhatian. "Cepat turun, nanti kau jatuh."

Bummie masih terisak kecil, pelukannya pada dahan pohon ia eratkan. Tak mau terbawa grafitasi dan jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Ia memang mahir memanjat atap rumah, tapi tadi ia memanjat pohon ini dalam keadaan panik. Membuat _namja_ manis itu melupakan cara turun, lagipula ia masih ketakutan setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. "Tidak bisa, Bummie takut."

Siwon berdecak pelan, mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai memanjat pohon tua berdiamater besar tersebut. Menghampiri Bummie yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di atas sana. Dan menggendongnya untuk turun.

Haaa~h Siwon tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupannya sebagai pemilik kafe bisa berubah menjadi _babysitter_ seekor _namja_-kucing.

"**HnZ"**

Wookie perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sinar mentari menusuk-nusuk dari celah-celah kelopak mata yang tertutup. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah ranjang empuk dan selimut hangat yang membungkus dirinya. Padahal seingatnya sebelumnya ia ada di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan dingin, sibuk menangis karena kelaparan dan menyesal telah keluar dari rumah tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya. Pasti saudara-saudaranya kini tengah mencari-cari dirinya jika tidak mendapatinya tidak ada di rumah sekarang? Atau mereka juga tersesat seperti dirinya? Mengingat mereka semua keluar dan belum kembali diwaktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

Perlahan Wookie mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ukh, kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya perih luar biasa. Rasaya ia ingin memakan kaki-kakinya sendiri jika tidak ada yang memberinya makanan dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini. Ia tidak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama tidak makan, tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

Wookie menoleh kesekeliling ruangan yang ditempatinya. Mencari kalau-kalau ada makanan yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Tapi sejauh pengamatannya, yang ia temukan hanya perabotan-perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar pada umumnya, dan juga sebuah akuarium persegi berisi tiga ekor-AH Kura-kura! Walaupun ukurannya kecil, hanya sebesar kepalan tangannya dan butuh usaha ekstra untuk memecahkan kerapasnya. Tapi setidaknya tiga ekor kura-kura lebih baik dari pada kaki-kakinya.

Maka dengan insting seekor kucing pemburu, Wookie merayap turun dari tempat tidur. Merangkak mengendap-ngendap mendekati meja akuarium yang ada di sudut kamar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia perlu mengendap-ngendap. Ketiga kura-kura itu jelas tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dan hanya ada ia di dalam kamar ini. Entahlah, mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan.

Perlahan Wookie meraih akuarium berbenuk persegi tersebut. Tangannya sudah terjulur masuk ke dalam air ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Ddangko-_brothers_?"

**"HnZ"**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?" Tanya Siwon tidak yakin, matanya menatap khawatir pada _namja_ manis yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya di dalan selimut sebatas leher. Bummie hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon tidak menyangka. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Bummie sebentar tadi sungguh bukan keputusan bijaksana. Ia tidak pernah mengira, hanya karena bertatap muka dan saling adu geraman dengan seekor anjing bisa membuat Bummie sebegitu ketakutannya. Yah, mungkin faktor banyaknya orang yang menatap Bummie bisa jadi alasan tambahan. Lagipula hubungan kucing-anjing sejak dulu tidak bernah bagus 'kan?

Siwon menatap Bummie yang masih ketakutan dengan raut prihatin. "Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau," ia mengelus-ngelus rambut Bummie yang kini kembali dihiasi telinga kucing dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa aman yang membuat Bummie memejamkan matanya dan mendengkur nyaman. Kepalanya makin ia sodorkan ke arah Siwon.

"Nyan~ Bummie tidak apa-apa. Ada Venus yang bisa menemani nanti," Bummie menggeleng pelan dan membuka matanya. Memandang Siwon dengan matanya yang berbinar. Membuat anak sulung dari dua bersaudara itu tersenyum tipis memandang Bummie. Aih, _namja_-kucing di hadapannya ini sungguh menggemaskan!

Siwon mengecup kening Bummie, sedikit heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa begitu mesra dengan Bummie. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, teriakkan namaku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Memangnya dengan begitu Siwonnie bisa dengar?" Bummie menenglengkan kepalanya bingung. Setahunya manusia tidak memiliki pendengaran yang begitu tajam.

"Mungkin saja," Siwon tersenyum geli. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _otte_?"

Bummie mengangguk semangat dan terus memandangi punggung Siwon sampai _namja_ itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Baru tiga menit Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya, kepala _namja_ berbadan atletis itu kembali mucul di daun pintu.

"Ah, makan siang ada di lemari makan. Hangatkan saja kalau sudah dingin. Kau bisa kan?"

"Bummie bisa, kok. Sudah sana Siwonnie pergi kerja," Bummie mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir Siwon yang memberikan satu senyum terakhir sebelum sosoknya kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekarang hanya ada dirinya di rumah. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa bosan. Sebelumnya selalu ada kedua saudaranya dan Jess-_eomma_ yang menemaninya. Ia tidak pernah sendirian seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau melawan anjing tadi. Hewan kelebihan liur itu sudah menantangmu, tidak seharusnya kau kabur."

Bummie menoleh ke arah jendela begitu mendengar suara bernada sinis barusan. Dilihatnya seekor kucing berbulu putih berloreng oranye melompat anggun dari jendela dan menghampirinya di ranjang. Kucing itu, Venus, adalah kucing liar yang paling disegani di kompleks perumahan ini. Bisa dibilang kompleks ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Tidak heran setelah melihat sepak terjangnya yang begitu mengagumkan dalam dunia perkucingan.

"Tapi Bummie takut dengan tatapan manusia-manusia itu. Mereka seperti ingin menerkamku~" Bummie merinding sendiri saat mengingat tatapan orang-orang kepadanya, membuat keberaniannya lenyap entah kemana.

"Kau hanya perlu mengangkat cakarmu, Bummie. Dan ia akan lari ketakutan," Venus mengangkat sebelah cakar depannya, menunjukkan keempat kuku-kuku tajamnya yang selalu ia asah setiap hari. "Cakarmu masih berfungsi 'kan?"

Bummie mengangguk, mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan menunjukkan kuku-kukunya yang berubah menjadi panjang dan runcing. Senjata yang cukup ampuh untuk melukai seseorang dan meninggalkan bekas yang tidak mudah hilang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencakarnya?" Venus bertanya heran, sebelah tangannya ia ayunkan seolah sedang mencakar sosok musuhnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan sosok dihadapannya yang begitu pasrah.

"Kan sudah dibilang Bummie takut melihat tatapan manusia-manusia itu."

"Seharusnya kau hiraukan saja tatapan mereka. Manusia memang begitu, mereka punya akal licik dan mengerikan. Jangan mudah percaya dengan mereka."

"Tapi Siwonnie tidak mengerikan," entah mengapa Bummie membela Siwon. Ia tidak terima jika _namja_ yang sudah menolongnya itu dicap buruk. Lagipula selama ini Siwon selalu memeperlakukannya dengan baik(walaupun pada kenyataannya belum ada duapuluh empat jam ia mengenal Siwon).

"Itu hanya luarnya saja, tapi sebenarnya ia punya niat buruk terhadapmu," Venus menatap Bummie dengan pandangan serius seekor kucing. Kucing betina yang sudah melahirkan beberapa gerombolan anak kucing itu telah hidup diantara manusia sejak lahir. "Percayalah padaku, aku sudah bertemu bermacam-macam manusia jahat selama hidupku."

Bummie hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Venus. Walaupun hatinya terus meyakini bahwa Siwon bukanlah sosok jahat seperti manusia di luar sana.

**"HnZ"**

"Aish! Disaat sibuk seperti ini kemana hilangnya Yesung?" Siwon menggerutu kesal sementara tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah bahan-bahan makanan untuk memenuhi nafsu makan pengunjung-pengunjung kelaparan yang memebeludak di saat jam makan siang seperti sekarang. Meruntuki co-chef1 yang absen hingga membuatnya kewalahan memasak semua pesanan pengunjung. Lihat saja daftar-daftar pesanan yang menggantung seperti jemuran di tali yang ada di atas jendela dapur.(bayangin Krusty Krab, oke.)

'Awas saja kepala besar satu itu, akan kupotong gajinya nanti!' Siwon meruntuk dalam hati seraya mencincang daging dengan kesal. Membuat Seungri yang sedang mencuci piring jadi gemetar ketakutan. Tapi positifnya, daging yang ia cincang jadi lebih cepat halus.

"Sabarlah _hyung_, Yesung-_hyung_ tadi mengirim pesan kepadaku. Katanya ia tidak bisa masuk karena tetangganya sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya," komentar seseorang yang barus saja tiba sambil membawa nampan. Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa yang bekerja _part_-_time_ di kafe Siwon sebagai pelayan, tampangnya yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek membawa keuntungan tersendiri bagi Siwon. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menata masakan yang sudah matang diatas nampan dan melesat menuju pengunjung yang sudah menunggu dengan kelaparan, sebelum orang-orang itu berubah menjadi zombi karena terlalu lapar dan memutuskan bahwa otak mereka rasanya lebih enak untuk dimakan. Hiyyy, Kyuhyun tidak mau mati semuda ini. Ia belum berhasil menggaet seorang _sunbae_ manis bergigi kelinci yang sedang gencar ia dekati sekarang.

"H-_hyung_-"

"_WAE_?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada membentak, jauh dari kesan ramah yang selama ini ia pertahankan. Ketidak hadiran Yesung diasaat sibuk seperti inilah yang membuat tempamennya naik.

"I-itu s-ssaus," jawab Seungri dengan terbata karena ketakutan dibentak Siwon. Walaupun ia sudah terlalu sering di-_bully_ oleh _sunbae_-_sunbae_-nya yang tinggal di satu rumah kost dengannya(semuanya ada empat orang), namun tidak berarti ia menjadi terbiasa dan tidak ketakutan sekarang. _Namja_ yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun(serta sama-sama bekerja _part_-_time_) dan mudah diidentifikasikan dari matanya yang seperti panda itu menunjuk suatu arah dengan jari gemetaran.

"Katakan dengan jelas! Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau terbata-bata seperti itu!" Bentak Siwon masih dengan tangan yang masih mencincang daging, pemandangan mengerikan. Seungri lebih memilih di-_bully_ keempat _sunbae_-nya daripada dihadapkan pada situasi Siwon yang berubah menjadi ganas seperti sekarang!

"S-saus pastanya gosong, _hyung_."

Dengan wajah horor Siwon menoleh ke arah penggorengan yang diatasnya berisi saus pasta yang mulai berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap disertai asap kelabu tipis dan bau pekat, pertanda gosong.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!?"

"Huweee, _jeongmal mianhae hyung_!"

**"HnZ"**

Siwon memasuki rumahnya sambil mengurut-ngurut pelipis. Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Walaupun ia tidak pulang terlalu malam, tapi pelanggan yang membludak membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Dan dengan kenyataan ia mempunyai pegawai yang tidak bisa dibilang 'normal'(Kyuhyun si pelayan evil, Leeteuk si penjaga kasir super pelit, Yesung si _co_-_chef_ yang aneh, Seungri si pelayan over narsis) membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga menerima mereka menjadi pegawainya,

Pemandangan yang terlihat ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya adalah hitam. Gelap sebenarnya, karena lampu rumahnya belum dinyalakan. _Ahjuma_ tetangganya sudah pulang dari rumah anaknya tadi pagi. Tapi ia tidak menitipkan kunci rumahnya lagi pada wanita tua itu. Tidak mau mengambil resiko Bummie akan diketahui oleh orang lain. Aih, ia jadi merasa tengah menyembunyikan buronan pemerintah alih-alih seekor _namja_-kucing yang manis.

Setelah berkeliling rumah dan menghidupkan lampu-lampu, membuat rumahnya menjadi terang benderang, Siwon beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyambar handuk yang ada di tali jemuran. Setelah meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya dari kafe(dan membuat Leeteuk mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Siwon membawa makanan dari kafe) di atas meja makan, Siwon segera masuk kamar mandi dan memulai ritual membersihkan tubuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Siwon yang hanya terbalut handuk. Meletakkan pakaian kotornya di keranjang cuci yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandi kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Siwon sedikit heran saat tidak menemukan sosok Bummie di kamarya maupun di bagian rumahnya yang lain. Tapi ia memutuskan bahwa mungkin Bummie sedang jalan-jalan di atap dan akan kembali sebentar lagi. Tepat saat Siwon sedang melepas handuknya untuk memakai bokser, sosok bertelinga dan berekor kucing itu masuk lewat jendela.

"Omo!" Bummie berseru kaget seraya berbalik memunggungi Siwon dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia malu sekali! Selama ini ia hanya pernah melihat sosok tanpa busana Joongie-_hyung_ dan Wookie. Dan tubuh berotot Siwon jelas berbeda dari tubuh ramping kedua saudaranya.

Cepat-cepat Siwon mengenakan pakaiannya, ia juga malu terlihat tidak mengenakan busana seperti tadi.

"Uh, oke Bummie. Kau bisa berbalik sekarang."

Bummie berbalik dan mendapati Siwon sudah berpakaian lengkap. _Namja_ itu tersenyum melihat pipi gembul Bummie yang dijalari rona merah hingga telinga. Manis.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendekati sosok Bummie yang masih berdiri di depan jendela.

"Miaw~" Bummie menggeleng sebagai jawaban, merangkul sebelah lengan Siwon dan mengusap kepalanya dengan manja di sana. Bummie selalu suka jika kepalanya diusap, memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri baginya. Tapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa kelakuan manjanya membuat Siwon merasakan perasaan aneh saat helaian rambut halus Bummie membelai lengan atasnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos tipis berlengan pendek.

"Kau pasti lapar 'kan? Aku sudah membawakanmu masakanku dari kafe," Siwon menggiring Bummie yang masih bergelayut padanya menuju dapur. Entah mengapa ia tidak merasa risih terhadap kelakuan manja Bummie.

Dengan cekatan Siwon menyiapkan bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi dan menghidangkannya kepada Bummie yang memandang tumisan sayuran dan daging ayam itu dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Uh, kau suka sayuran?" Tanya Siwon heran saat melihat Bummie makan dengan lahap. Pipi gembilnya terlihat makin membulat karena penuh dengan makanan. Padahal kucing adalah hewan karnivora, jadi setidaknya Bummie tidak terlalu menyukai sayuran walaupun ia setengah manusia.

"Jess-eomma bilang Bummie tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan," Bummie menjawab disela-sela suapannya. Dan segera menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan satu suapan besar terakhir. Terlalu besar hingga membuat pipinya menggembung dan sedikit kesulitan untuk mengunyah. "Nyan~ _mashita_, _gomawo_ atas makanannya."

"Sebenarnya umurmu berapa? Makan seperti anak kecil," Siwon berujar gemas seraya membersihkan bibir Bummie yang belepotan saus berwarna kecoklatan dengan serbet.

"Kata Jess-_eomma_ akhir musim panas nanti umur Bummie delapan belas tahun, Wookie juga begitu."

Siwon mengangguk. Berarti ulang tahun Bummie masih lama, sekarang masih bulan april, awal musim semi. Masih ada sekitar empat bulan lagi baru akhir musim panas.

"Ah, ulang tahun kalian sama?"

"_Molla_, tapi Jess-_eomma_ menemukan kami berbarengan di dekat pasar."

Siwon hanya tersenyum miris mendapati kenyataan ada orang yang begitu tega membuang _namja_ semanis Bummie saat masih dalam sosok yang lemah tak berdaya dan suci tanpa dosa. Ah, andai saja orang yang telah membuang Bummie tahu bahwa Bummie tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang begitu manis, Siwon yakin orang itu pasti menyesal sekarang.

**"HnZ"**

Dengan takut dan ragu Joongie melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Yunho. Dan mendapati _namja_ itu tengah serius menekuni tumpukan kertas yang tidak Joongie mengerti apa artinya, karena ditulis dalam bahasa asing. Joongie berusaha membuat langkahnya menjadi sepelan mungkin dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun tak urung Yunho berpaling dari kertas di genggamannya dan beralih menatap Joongie yang berdiri ragu di hadapannya.

Yunho meletakkan kertas perjanjian dagang yang barusan ditekuninya, "kemarilah Boo."

Dengan ragu-ragu Joongie melangkah mendekati Yunho. Tubuhnya langsung ditarik begitu saja menuju pangkuan _namja_ bermata musang itu begitu berada dalam jangkauannya.

Blush~

Wajah Joongie memerah malu menyadari ketiadaan jarak antara dirinya dan Yunho. Belum lagi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat karena sekarang Joongie sedang dipangku Yunho dalan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau kemari, hm?" Yunho merengkuh _namja_ cantik dihadapannya dalam satu pelukan posesif, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Joongie dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Joongie menggigit bibirnya tidak yakin. Ragu untuk mengutarakan tujuannya bertemu Yunho. Berkali-kali mulutnya terbuka tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar. Tangannya meremas lengan kemeja Yunho gugup.

"Uh, s-sebenarnya," Joongie menelan ludahnya gugup. "Joongie ingin keluar."

Joongie makin ketakutan saat tatapan tajam Yunho yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Kedua bola matanya bergulir kesana kemari mencoba menghindar dari tatapan tajam kedua mata musang Yunho.

Joongie memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri berbicara kembali setelah tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa dari Yunho kecuali tatapan tajam. "Joongie i-ingin, uh, mencari _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_ Joongie."

"..."

"..."

"Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari mansion ini," nyali Joongie lenyap begitu saja mendengar nada tajam Yunho. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kau milikku, dan ketika kau keluar dari sini maka kau akan pergi selama-lamanya," Yunho memeluk Joongie dengan begitu posesif. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Boo, tidak lagi."

Entah mengapa Joongie merasakan nada frusrasi dan kesepian yang terselip diantara ucapan Yunho barusan.

**T.B.C**

Ini re-publish dari akun lama saya. Chapter selanjutnya akan segera menyusul~ :3


End file.
